la vida de un recien llegad
by ReiKo-01
Summary: Cambiarese de colegio siempre es duro, pero ya no lo es tanto cuando encuentras uns buens amigs y te enamoras de una persona del colegio eso es lo que les ocurrira a nuestros protagomistas espero reviews besos
1. Chapter 1

El hecho de encontrarse sola delante de aquella puerta la inquietaba bastante, pero aun asi esperó a que todos pasaran hacia el patio de ese internado.

La situacion no era muy buena para ella, sus padres la habian enviado a aquel "infierno" por su mal comportamiento y rebeldia en su antigua escuela. No se podia decir que el sitio era feo pues no lo era de tres edificios unidos entre si por uno de ellos. El primer edificio era de ladrillos de un color naranja brillante cuando empezaba a atardecer y a amanecer. En él se encontraban las habitaciones y aulas de los alumnos de 1º y 2º de secundaria, la biblioteca, la porteria y la enfermeria.

El segundo edificio construido de ladrillo como el anterior daba vista al patio donde en ese momento se encontraban todos los alumnos charlando amimadamente. También se encontraban las habitaciones de 3º y 4º de secundaria, la cafeteria, mas las aulas de dichos cursos. En el ultimo edificio era el mas nuevo de ellos estaba construido con ladrillos blancos. La vista que daba era la mejor ya que daba a la piscina que usaban en verano. En este edificio se encontraban aulas y habitaciones del ultimo curso, a parte de el salon de actos, la salas: de plastica, musica, informatica y labortorios, el gimnasio para las pruebas de baile y la sala de profesores con demas zonas para las tutorias, administracion y psicologia. El patio constaba de una zona de bancos y arboles para charlar y otra zona donde se encontraban diversos campos entre los cuales destacaban el de futbol, tenis y baloncesto.

Y alli habia llegado ella despues de pensarlo mucho sin saber ni a donde ir, ya que se perderia, ni con quien hablar pues no conocia a nadie, pero una cosa si que sabia que muy pronto se iria de ese lugar aunque le costase mucho. Sin pensarlo mucho se digirio a buscar su clase. Tardo unos cuantos mimutosen encontrarla pero cuando la encontro casi prefirio no haberla encontrado porque en el recorrido se habia sentido aturdida por la cantidad de gente que habia en aquel lugar. Por ironia o por casualidad en su clase no habia casi nadie excepto dos chicas que hablaban tranquilamente como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Una de las chicas llevaba unas mallas negras cortas con un cinturon blanco, la camiseta de tirantes azul clara como sus ojos tan brillantes, su pelo era castaño oscuro casi tirando a negro con unas mechas pelorrojas que la hacian destacar entre las demas como la otra chica que vestia una falda blanca con onas botas baqueras y su camiseta roja, azul y blanca con una estrella en medio de su pecho que conbinaba muy bien con las estrellas que adornaban su pelo teñido de rosa.

Se acerco tranquilamente a ellas bastante decidida ya que las encontraba unas chicas tan raras como podia a llegar a ser ella. Aquel dia se habia puesto una camiseta de color negro con un corazon batante extraño en el centro de la camiseta que se habia confeccionado ella misma con lentejuelas de color rojo y un pantalon vaquero oscuro campana con sus tenis negros. Asi su callera pelliroja destaca mas que nada y tranquilamente buscando confianza de la nada les pregunto:

- ¿Me podriais ayudar a encontrar el cuarto numero 9? - les pregunto timidamente

-Claro - le contesto la chica de cabello rosa - ¿eres nueva verdad? Yo soy Mimi Tachicawa y tambien estoy en ese cuarto. Me encanta tu camiseta ¿donde la has comprado?

-Pues ... yo...-respondio un tanto azorada la chica

-Mimi dejala ya, hola me llamo Tara Akasawa y como Mimi tambien estoy en ese cuarto- le conto la otra chica

- Encantada me llamo Sora Takenouchi y si soy nueva

-Que bien que estes en nuestro cuarto a si ya no estaremos las dos solas y me diras donde has comprado esa camiseta

-Pues la verdad es que me la he hecho yo

- Bueno ¿quieres que te enseñemos el colegio?-le pregunto Tara

-Claro, pero me gustaria pasar antes por el cuarto para ver si han llegado todas mis cosas

-¡¡¡¡Vale!!!!!!- chillo Mimi

Tara y Mimi le enseñaron todo el internado incluido su cuarto que estaba muy bien decorado con colores naranjas y blancos salvo la zona de Mimi que tenia algunas zonas de color rosa. Tan pronto como terminaron de enseñarle el colegio a Sora y le contaron las normas. Sora no tuvo tantas ganas de irse de ese lugar en el que se estaba sintiendo tan a gusto Mimi tambien le conto que podia inscribirse a alguna tarea extraescolar si queria dentro del colegio y de repente:

-¡¡¡Ay no!!!!! Que no venga para aca- suplicaba Mimi

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto confusa Sora

- Ves a aquella chica de pelo rojo que lleva la mini falda verde botella- le dijo Tara

-Si

- Se llama June Motomiya se ha liado con casi todos los chicos del internado, mayores y menores. No te acerques mucho a ella o lo llevaras mal

- Me lie con un chico de nuestra clase el año pasado y ella muerta de celos se lio con el delnte de mis narices es una zorrita vestida de buena y a Tara le rompio el vestido en medio de la fiesta de final de curso - le advitio Mimi

- Gracias pero tranquila

Iban tan tranquilas hacia la cafeteria cuando Sora choco con un chico de rubios cabellos y de una mirada azul tan profunda como el mar y mientras chocban lo unico que pudo hacer fue decir PERDON mientras el chico se iba con una guitarra en la espalda y como sus amigas se habian adelantado se quedo pensando ¿QUIEN ES ESE CHICO??

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

hola a todos este es mi tercer fic publicado espero que me haya salido mejor que los otros que he publicado y entre las aclariones que tngo que acer son las siguientes:

- El personaje principal va a ser Sora y todo va a ocurrir alrededor suyo aunque puede que aparezcan otras parejas como una que he dado ya una pista

- Casi todos los personajes van a estar en 3º de Secundaria

- Las habitaciones van a ser de tres personas

Espero recibir reviews y asi me decis vuestras opininiones tanto si son malas como si son buenas

**PROXIMO CAPITULO **

-_Hola Siento lo de ayer _

_-¡¡¡Como que me tengo que ir a hacer el trabajo con el!!!!!_

_-Soy Hikari Yagami _

_- Te expulsaron de tu otro colegio _

Ahi les dejo parte de lo que ocurrira


	2. Chapter 2

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR **

Cuando Sora choco con un chico de rubios cabellos y de una mirada azul tan profunda como el mar y mientras chocban lo unico que pudo hacer fue decir PERDON mientras el chico se iba con una guitarra en la espalda y como sus amigas se habian adelantado se quedo pensando ¿QUIEN ES ESE CHICO??

**CAPITULO II **

Despues de haberse chocado con aquel chico corrio a buscar a sus amigas que se dirigian hacia el cuarto, pero cuando entro estuvo dudosa de preguntarles si conocian a ese chico. La tarde paso bastante rapido para Sora entre preparar el uniforme del colegio, los libros y demas utensilios para la clase donde se dejarian los cuadernos y carpetas. A parte de eso se puso a decorar su parte del cuarto con fotos de su familia y con posters de sus idolos mientras Tara leia un rato y Mimi se pintaba las uñas y se soltaban algun comentario que les hacia reir a todas.

Hacia las 11 de la noche se dispusieron a irse a dormir y no tardaron mucho en quedar dormidas preparandose para la mañana de clases.

A la mañana siguiente

Desde la cama de su izquierda se oyo un grito que la desperto de repente. A causa de que estaba medio dormida todavia lo unico que pudo distingir fue a Tara ya vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Una falda verde con una camiseta del mismo color de manga larga y pañuelo blanco de marinera con su pelo castaño con nechas sujeto por una diadema ancha de color rojo. Al verla ya vestida dirigio su vista hacie el despertador que no habia sonado a la hora que habia programado y que marcaba las ocho y cuarto cuando las clases empezaban a y media y derrepente ella tambien pego un grito y empezo a correr por toda la habitacion al igual que Mimi y Tara que las miraba con impaciencia.

Habian llegado a la clase justo antes de que llegara el profesor y corrieron a ocupar varios asientos que quedaban libres. El profesor empezo a hablar y a contarles como serian sus clases en el curso y demas asuntos aburridos de tutoria como todo el mundo sabe.

-Como ya os he contado todo lo de las clases y el curso pasado la mayoria se sento como quiso este año yo los pondre por parejas sentados y cada pareja tendra que hacer un trabajo sobre un tema comunitario y presentarlo en la proxima clase - explico el profesor- bien entonces empecemos: En primera fila vamos a poner a... Tachikawa Mimi con Izzumi Koushiro

-Otra vez en primera fila- se quejo Mimi

-Vamos que estas con Izzumi no te quejes- le dijo Tara guiñandole un ojo

- ¿Le gusta?-pregunto Sora a Tara

- Pues claro solo que son muy timidos

-Seguimos en tercera fila con Yagami HIkari y Takenouchi Sora

-Vamos que te han llamao- la animo Tara

Se sento en el que seria su nuevo asiento y se presento su compañera

-Soy Hikari Yagami puedes llamarme Kari

-Yo soy Sora espero que seamos buenas amigas

- Claro

Mientras tanto el profesor habia ido colocando a varios alumnos en otros lugares, pero un grito hizo que las convesaciones incluyendo la de Sora y Kari se callaran

-¡¡¡¡¡Como que tengo que hacer el trabajo con el!!!!!!-Grito Tara enfurecida

-Venga Akasawa que no sera para tanto-dijo un chico de cabello color castaño y ojos color chocolate

-Kamiya como se me acerques mas te juro que te rompo una pierna y no juegas el campeonato de futbol

-Pero Akasawa

-Nada de peros

-Chicos porfavor sentaros, el siguiente es Ishida Yamato con Takaishi Takeru

Y le vi de nuevo a aquel chico de cabelllos dorados con el uniforme del colegio llevaba algunos botones desabrochados y parecia que se llevaba muy bien con aquel chico de cabellos rubios como el

Al acabar la clase fui corriendo hacia el y le dije:

-Hola siento lo de ayer- me senti estupida y en su mirada note cque me miraba raro,pero al fin me contesto

-No pasa nada yo tambien andaba distraido

Y se fue con el chico de cabello castaño parecian muy amigos y yo me fui con Tara para preguntar sobre su relacion con aquel chico casatño

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

hola que tal ?

yo bastante atareada y sin saber todavia que pasara en el siguiente capitulo. Ya van apareciendo varias parejas, pero todavia van a aparecer mas

espero que me pongais comentarios si la leeis acepto quejas, si no os gusta, si ps gusta cualquier comentario bueno bss


	3. Chapter 3

El primer dia de clase habia sido muy largo y a parte casi no habia prestado atencion a los profesores por quedarse mirando al chico rubio que habia en dos filas delante de ella. Ahora estaba en el comedor con sus compañeras de cuarto y su nueva amiga. Hikari era una chica de cabello color castaño claro y cortado por los hombros. Llevaba unas horquillas que le recogian el flequillo y en el cuello un silbato que destacaba en el cuello. Kari dormia en el cuarto de al lado con una chica que se llamaba Miyaco y Otra mas pequeña que se llamaba Noriko.

Las cuatro hablabn animadamente,pero Sora se habia ausentado de la conversacion y en este momento se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos cuando una pregunta de Kari la saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿A que colegio ibas Sora?

-Iba a uno de tokio, pero me expulsaron de el-dijo tranquilamente

-¡Que te echaron! ¿Por que?- exclamo Mimi

-Me echaron porque le hacia muchas cosas a las idiotas de mis compañeras de clase

-¿Que clase de cosas?- pregunto curiosa Tara

- Pues... por ejemplo una vez le pinte la taquilla a una

-¿Por que?

-Porque me robo un trabajo. Se lo merecia. A parte porque me marginaban

-Que malas personas, pero tranquila Sora a mnosotras nos caes genial- la animo Kari

- Gracias chicas

- De nada... ¡¡¡¡¡TENGO UNA IDEA!!!!!- grito Mimi

- ¿Cual? - pregunto Sora

-Podriamos gastarle una broma a Motomiya Jun por lo que nos hizo a Tara y a mi

-Es una buena idea- apoyo Tara

- Y tenemos una experta- la siguio Kari

- Por mi esta bien

-¡Hola wapas!

-¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! ¿QUE HACES TU AQUI?-Estallo Tara

-Yo... Pues ... Ah ya venia a quedar contigo para hacer el trabajo que nos impuso el señor Fugiyama y a presentaros a mi mejor amigo

-Tai presentanos a tu amigo y nosotras os presentamos a nuetra nueva amiga- Dijo tranquilamente Kari mientras Mimi y Sora trataban de tranquilizar a Tara que estaba echando humo por las orejas

-Bueno pues este es Ishida Yamato viene de Hikarioka y es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y es primo de T.K.

-Encantadas- dijo Mimi que habia vuelto dejando a Tara con Sora - Mira ella es Sora tambien es nueva

-Hola -saludo Sora

Yamato se quedo hablando con Kari mientras Sora conseguia tranquilaizar a Tara

-Bien Tara ¿cuando vamos a quedar?- insistio Tai

-Nunca, hare yo el trabajo y se lo entregare

-Pero eso es injusto

-Tranquilo Tai te avisare yo para que quedeis-dijo Mimi llevandose a Tara del comedor

-Espearme!!!!-dijo Kari

-Encantada de conocerlos xao-se despidio Sora- Chicas!!!!

-¿Son siempre asi?- pregunto Yamato algo aturdido

-Ya te acostumbraras- le dijo Tai

En los cuartos de baño de las chicas:

-¿Por que os vais corriendo?-Pregunto Sora cansada por la corrida

-Porque no lo aguanto es insoportable y ohh!!!! me desepera- dijo Tara

- Ya no sera que te gusta?- intullo Mimi

- Que me guste ese tipo!!!

-Yo creo que Mimi tiene razon -dijo Sora

-Y como discutiais el año pasado-añadio Kari

-Dejarlo ya!!!!

-ja ja ja- se rieron las tres de la cara totalmente roja que Tara habia puesto

Mientras en otro lugar los chicos estaban hablando

-¿A que te vas a apuntar Matt?-pregunto interesado Tai

- Pensaba apuntarme al club de musica

-No estaria mal, pero porque no formas tu propia banda seria mas chulo-dijo un chico rubio que aparecio de repente

-¿y tu donde te metes?- pregunto Yamato

-Estaba apuntandome al club de baloncesto

-¿Vas a ser el capitan de nuevo este año?- pregunto Tai

-Claro -aseguro el chico

-Entonces te veremos mucho con la capitana de animadoras y baile - aclaro Tai

-Es muy posible

-Tai- llamo matt

-¿que?

-¿Como te llevas con la chica de mechas rojas?

-Pues antes nos llevabamos muy bien, pero en sexto todo cambio y desde entonces solo me grita

- Ya entonces te mola

-¿Que?

-Yo creo que tambien porque siempre has estado muy pendiente de ella- dijo T.K.

-Pues yo que se que siento por ella, solo se que esta que se sale

-No es mi tipo-aseguro Matt

-Ni el mio -le siguio T.k.

-ya sabesmos que te encanta la capitana de animadoras pero no hace falta que lo digas mas- le pico Tai

- ¿que?

-venga T.k. lo sabe todo el mundo

-dejarme en paz

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA**

HOLA GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE EM AN PUESTA REVIEWS ME HAN ECHO QUE ME ENTRE LA INSPIRACION Y PUEDA CONTINUARLO.

A LAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME AN HECHO A YA VAN LAS RESPUESTAS:

- TAI Y KARI NO SON HERMANOS

-MATT Y T.K SON PRIMOS

LAS PAREJAS SE VAN A IR DANDO EN LOS CAPITULOS ESPERO QUE OS SIGA GUSTANDO Y QUE ME PONGAIS REVIEWS BSSSSSSSSSS

ReiKo-01


	4. Chapter 4

Tras el primer dia los dias y las semanas fueron pasando hasta llegar el mes de octubre donde los alumnos del Internado empezaban a tener las clases de la tarde, cosa que a la mayoria no les gustaba nada porque tendrian menos tiempo para hacer lo que quisieran. Otros preferian que hubiera clase por la tarde debido a que las actividades extraescolares empezarian. Pero esa era la mayoria de los estudiantes.

Los alumnos de 3º de Secundaria las clases les afecto relativamente, pero se encontraron con que tendrian la clase de gimnasia y otras actividades mas faciles que las que tenian por la mañana como Informática, Música, horas libres y Teatro. El primer dia de gimnasia a la mayoria les encantaba ya que podian ver a las chicas con el uniforme de esa clase. Consistia en una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con el escudo de la escuela en una de las mangas, unos pantalones cortos de color verde como el uniforme de clase y una chaqueta del mismo tono de manga laraga con capucha por si hacia frio.

El profesor de gimansia era un hombre joven, con pelo castaño claro admirado por todas las profesoras del centro por su buena relacion con los alunmos. El señor Kimura les explico a los alumnos que durante sus clases un dia tendrian deportes o baile segun lo prefieran los alumnos y el otro dia harian diferentes actividades como salto al potro, carreras de velocidad, resistencia, salto de longitud ..., pero que ese dia por ser el primero podian hacer baile o deporte. Todos los chicos de la clase de nuestros protagonistas corrieron hacia el campo de futbol y las chicas hacia el gimnasio donde decidirian los grupos

-Bueno chicas teneis que elegir capitanas- informo el señor Kimura- Yo os dejo solas para que lo decidais

-Yo digo que una de las capitamas sea Sora- Propuso Mimi

-Vale pues la otra sera Jun- dijo una chica rubia llamada Miaka Yoshinoko

-Aceptamos- dijeron las demas de la clase

-Bien empiezo yo- dijo Jun- eligo a Miaka

-Tara- respondio Sora

-Sinobu- siguio Jun

-Mimi-continuo Sora

-Rai

-Kari

-Kitsune

-Umi

-Bien los equipos ya estan hechos- dijo Tara

-Oye Takenouchi

-¿Que quieres Motomiya?

-Solo decirte que nuestro baile va estar mejor que el vuestro asi que no os esforceis mucho

- Pero que dices ni te creas tan importante porque mis amigas y yo vamos a hacer el mejor baile de todo tecero

- No flipes

- quien nos lo va a impedir una rubia teñida, tu y tus tontas amigas

-Te las veras conmmigo Takenouchi

- Chao Motomiya

Sora se fue tan tranquila con sus amigas y con una sonrisa ya que lo que no se esteraba Motomiya es que sus amigas y ella estaban preparando la mejor broma para gastarsela en el baile de hallowin.

Entre las chicas del baile del grupo de Jun estaban MIaka Yoshinoko, la mejor amiga de Jun, rubia , muy celosa y manipuladora. Sinobu Hino una chica muy lista, pero muy hipocrita que influenciaba a los demas con su cara bonita y sus tranquilas explicaciones, pero que tan pronto como dejases de interesarle te apuñalaba por la espalda. Rai Fujiyama hija del director de la escuela muy bonita pero mal criada y solo se relacionaba con Jun y las demas porque se beneficiaban a su costa y por ultimo Kitsune Okasawa demasiado astuta y muy suelta se rumoreaba que se habia acostado con el profesor de Teatro, pero claro solo era un rumor.

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA **

HOLA !!!!!!

AL FIN HE PUBLICADO EL CUARTO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO HABRA VARIAS ESCENAS ROMANTICAS, PERO TENEIS QUE ESPERAR

BUENO ESPERO REVIEWS MUXOS BESOS ReiKo-01


	5. Chapter 5

Un nuevo dia aparecia en aquel internado donde se veia a gente ir de un lado para otro bastante atareada. Nuestros protagonistas estaban en clase de literatura aburridos de escuchar al profesor, pero tuvieron la suerte de que el telefono sonara y tuviera que ausentarse durante toda la clase.

- Es una suerte que el baile de hallowin sea este viernes - dijo Kari

- Pues si todo esta listo para que Motomiya sea humillada delante de todo el colegio - aclaro Mimi

- Me encantara ver la cara que pondra cuando descubra lo que vamos a hacer -Dijo Tara

-Yolei se encargara de grabarlo- dijo Kari - asi lo podremos colgar en Internet

-¿Tu que piensas Sora? estas muy callada

- Si Tara tiene razon que te pasa?- Siguio Mimi

- No me pasa nada, en serio ¿Mimi vas a ir con Izzumi a hacer el trabajo de principio de curso? hay que exponerlo mañana

-Mañana no puede ser yo todavia no he quedado con Kamiya para hacer el trabajo

- Pues ve con el y queda hoy - le dijo Kari - Sora y yo tenemos hoy entrenamiento

- Y yo he quedado es el dia perfecto

- Esta bien ahora voy - dijo resignada Tara

Mientras ella se iba a su mesa donde estaba Taichi con Yamato y Koushiro. Sus amigas empezaron a hablar de que pena que no se llevaran mejor ya que hacian una linda pareja

- Kamiya !!!!

- Que pasa Akasawa

- Veras queria decirte que si podias quedar esta tarde en la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo que nos mandaron

- Lo dices en serio

-Hombre tenemos que hacerlo ambos !!!!!

- No te enfades tengo entrenamiento acabo a las seis nos vemos en el campo de futbol

- Vale

Pasado ya el rato cada una se fue a hacer sus queaceres de la tarde:

-Hi !!! Kou-san

- Hola Mimi ¿Por que has tardado tanto? Habiamos quedado a las cinco para hacer el trabajo

- Sorry Kou-san, pero ya estoy aqui

- Esta bien empecemos

- El trabajo era sobre las vacaciones

- ¿Donde estuviste este año Mimi?

- Estuve en estados unidos

- Seguro que conociste mucha gente - dijo celoso

- Pues la verdad es que ... - decia sonrojada Mimi- no podia dejar de pensar lo nuestro del curso pasado, aunque solo estuvimos de rollo tu a mi... tu me gustas mucho Kou-kun

- Mimi lo nuestro fue un rollo de curso- decia sonrrojado tambien

-Si lo se, pero tu me sigues gustando mucho- dijo y salio corriendo del aula de Informatica

- Mimi!!!! - La llamo , pero ella ya se habia ido- Hare el trabajo por los dos y luego ire a llevarselo " ojala pueda hablar con ella "

Mientras en otro lugar una chica de cabello pelirrojo salia de su entrenamiento por causa de una pelota perdida.

- Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mi- se quejaba la pelirroja cuando de repente un chico de pelo rubio le dijo

-Buscabas esto Takenouchi

- Hola Ishida, gracias ¿que haces por aqui ?

- Pues iba a buscar la sala de Musica pero no se que edificio es

- Esta en el segundo edificio y puedes llamarme Sora no Takenouchi

- Gracias por tu ayuda, puedes llamarme tambien Matt

- Claro y para que ibas al aula de musica

- Queria apuntarme al coro, pero solo a tocar la guitarra

- Eso es Genial y estoy en el club de tenis

- Se ve por el uniforme ¿a que hora sales ?

- A las seis por???

-Te apetece ir a lacafeteria despues

- Claro

- Te vengo a buscar a las seis aqui vale

- vale

- TAKEOUCHI!!!!! - llamo un aprofesora

- Si ya voy hasta luego Matt

En los vestuarios del colegio dos chicos se besaban apasionadamente

- T.K. por que nuestra relacion siempre es asi

- a k te refieres

- a que nos besamos, nos divertimos y luego pasas de mi

- Kari es que si no seria muy complicado todo

- podrias pedirme que se tu noovia llevamos haciendo esto desde 1º y me estoy empezando a casar de este juego sabes

- Kari yo sabes que te quiero

- entonces reacciona- le dijo saliendo de nuevo a su enterenamiento

En una habitacion una chica castaña lloraba en brazos de otra

- Tara porque estan insensible

- Mimi no te preocupes ya veras como todo se soluciona

- Es un idiota

- Pero te gusta

- Y ese es el problema

- Mimi desahogate que yo estoy contigo

- Tara!!!

- Cuando vuelvan de su entrenamieto Sora y Kari ya veras como se soluciona todo

- De verdad

- Claro pero tu desahogate que es lo que mas te combiene

En otra habitacion Un chico de cabellos castaños alborotados esperaba a su compañera de asiento y por tanto compañera para el trabajo. Estaba ilusionado la x¡chica con la que quieria arreglar las cosas por fin se dignaba a hablarle aunque solo fuera para hacer un trabajo no podia estar mas feliz pero ya llegaba tarde ...

**COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA **

_hola a todos por fin subo el 5 capitulo en el anterior no estaba muy inspirada espero que este les guste mas que el anterior _

_Gracias por leerlo y ojala me dejen reviews bss ReiKo- 01 _


End file.
